


lovely distractions

by noahsenpai



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Exams, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Studying, Tickle Fights, Tickling, and this is my apology, i'm so sorry for that gut wrenching fic i posted yesterday, yeah this is just tickly fluff AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24704146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsenpai/pseuds/noahsenpai
Summary: in which otoya wants tokiya's attention.this is my apology fic for i love you, mom
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	lovely distractions

Otoya was impatient.

Normally he wouldn’t mind waiting as long as it took for someone to do something. He tended to be a very understanding, bright, and happy-go-lucky individual, extremely positive in any situation.

But he couldn’t take it anymore.

It was exam week, which meant that everyone was studying and practicing their butts off for exams, juries, auditions, anything that the performing arts students at Saotome Academy needed to prepare for in order to pass into the next semester.

Otoya desperately needed to practice for his English aural exam, and he needed to finalize some chords and lyrics for his audition. But he had been working tirelessly over the weekend, and it was only Tuesday; most of his exams were on Thursday and Friday. When working or studying, he had a tendency to hyper-focus, which usually ended up making his head hurt to the point where it was pounding and he had to lay down for at least an hour.

His body and his mind were tired. He needed a break.

Otoya turned around and glanced over at Tokiya, who was laying in his bed reading a book. _He must be taking a break too,_ Otoya thought.

His skin started tingling when he remembered how close he and his roommate had gotten over the past couple of months. They tried to keep their deeper relationship a secret whenever they were around their friends, but at the end of the day, when the lights went out, things started getting a little freaky between the two. They had only kissed once, but Otoya had been longing for that feeling again ever since; the warmth and natural comfort of Tokiya’s lips pressing fiercely against his, passion radiating off of every inch of his body. A warm flush spread throughout Otoya’s face; he longed to feel that same sensation again.

But he would have to get Tokiya’s attention first.

Otoya stood up and walked over to the base of Tokiya’s bed, taking a seat on the cushion that so happened to be there and picking up the Xbox remote to make it seem like he was going to take a gaming break. He sat there in silence for a few moments; not a peep from Tokiya. Realizing that this may be his chance, Otoya turned around and reached out a finger, slowly, so it didn’t distract Tokiya. He took that little finger and wiggled it gently between his roommate’s toes.

The loudest screech Otoya had ever heard bounced around the walls of their room. Tokiya’s feet went flying back towards his body, and he immediately glared down at Otoya.

“Otoya!” he snapped. “What on earth do you think you’re doing?!”

“I wanted you to pay attention to me,” Otoya replied. “You seemed like you could use a break, so…”  
“I _was_ taking a break!” Tokiya sighed deeply. “You don’t have to tickle me to get my attention, you know!”

_Tickling_? Otoya blinked. Come to think of it, he wasn’t fully certain if Tokiya was ticklish or not. He was aware of Ren and Syo’s sensitivity, but surely his cool, quiet, and collected roommate had to have some kind of weakness?

Otoya leaped onto Tokiya’s bed and leaned over him, eyes scanning his whole body and thinking about where the weakest points were.

“I’m about to finish this chapter, can you— wait!”

Tokiya had no time to finish his request before Otoya experimentally wiggled his fingers under his shirt, right where the hem of his boxers were. He squealed again, immediately beginning to thrash under Otoya’s weight. He clenched his jaw, desperately trying to hold back the bubbly laughs that were threatening to spill from his lips at any second.

But the battle was over when Otoya stuck his devilishly skilled fingers into the hollows of his roommate’s underarms. The high-pitched yelps of laughter came flooding out, creating a new kind of symphony that bounced off of the walls of their room. For Otoya, it was like he had found the harmony that he was so desperately searching for all of his life. But for Tokiya, having his roommate experience his ridiculous laugh was much more embarrassing than the fact that he found out about his weakness.

“This is awesome!” Otoya beamed, giggling. “You’re really ticklish!”

“ _S-stop it_ ,” Tokiya growled. “Right now!”

“Maybe when you decide to pay attention to me instead of that silly book!”

“It’s not silly- _ehehehe_!” Otoya was making a death wish, tweaking his thumbs against his hipbones like that. Tokiya desperately pushed at his roommate, but he was a lot stronger than he expected him to be. So he decided to lash out with his legs instead, kicking and flailing like there was no tomorrow.

But Otoya was skilled, being the upper hand. He took a hold of one of Tokiya’s ankles, and that made a ball of ice drop in his stomach.

“Don’t,” Tokiya warned. But Otoya ignored him.

“Hmm, I wonder if these little feet are ticklish.” Otoya’s query was dripping with malice. More now than ever did he remind Tokiya of the devil, with his stupid red hair and his stupid red eyes.

“Do _not_ , Otoya!” Tokiya shouted.

But did he expect him to listen?

Three little fingers scratching lightly against the socked sole was all it took. Tokiya was thrashing, kicking, squirming, begging for his roommate to stop. He couldn’t even laugh; all he had the strength to do was scream. He felt the tears threatening to spill out of the corners of his eyes. His chest was heaving as he fought for breath. This was how he would die: pinned to his dorm bed at the hands of his sadistic roommate.

“I think I found your worst spot, Toki!”

In that moment, Otoya’s weight disappeared from his legs, and Tokiya could breathe again. It was only in a split second, but when he saw Otoya reach out to tickle him again through the corner of his eye, he sat up and pushed the redhead down, not hesitating to reach under his arms and give him a taste of his own medicine.

The reaction was a lot more intense, and within five seconds, Otoya was reduced to a puddle of screaming mirth. He thrashed and flailed, kicking and punching, desperately trying to escape from his fate. Turns out that Otoya was much, _much_ more ticklish than he was.

The tickling stopped after a few moments, and Otoya could only lie there, panting and too weak to move.

“How’d you like it?” Tokiya snapped. “There, I gave you the attention you wanted.”

Through his exhaustion, Otoya managed to respond. “I wanted you to…”

“What?”

“I-I wanted you to…to kiss me. Again.”

A hot flush spread throughout Tokiya’s face. Embarrassed, he looked away. “Why is that?”

“Because when we…y’know, before, it was, like…totally magical.”

Tokiya blinked down at his roommate. His hair was all askew from their tussling, his face still beet-red from laughing, and tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t help but notice that he looked rather cute this way.

“I…I love you, Tokiya…” The words were stuck in Otoya’s throat ever since that day. Getting them to pass through his lips felt like the biggest relief in the world. “Something about you is, just…magical.”

Tokiya blinked. His roommate was telling him this just now? It was fairly obvious, but all the same, it was nice to hear him say it straight out. Chuckling, but without saying anything, Tokiya leaned over him and pressed his lips against Otoya’s in a passionate kiss.

And somehow, it was just as, if not more, powerful than the first.

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr! https://noahsenpai.tumblr.com
> 
> thanks for reading and have a lovely day!


End file.
